A Single Moment
by unger69
Summary: A dinner date between Maylene and Will? Who would have guessed! Not really a pairing but seen through Will's Eyes. Might be completed at a later date. Swearing might happen.
1. Chapter 1

Sup? It's Unger69 and welcome to my second drabble…thing. I just wanted to give some quick info about the story and how it came to be. Cause in all reality, Maylene and Will on a date? It just wouldn't happen. So the story behind this is a while ago I went cosplaying with a friend of mine and we were cosplaying Maylene and Will. We ended up going to Perkins and realized how weird it would be if the characters we were cosplaying were actually on a date. So yeah, that's the story. Nothing grand but hey, it was fun. Oh the story is written through Will's eyes. So beware. He isn't exactly the kindest person.

Enjoy and review? I would love to get some feedback. :)

Looking forward, across the table, all I could see was her. The look of despair spread across her face. She needed help and instead found me. How? I'm not exactly sure myself. Those few minutes occurred so fast, it became a blur to the mind. I could feel frustration grow. Looking forward, I pushed my glasses up and asked her one simple question.

"Why?"

Startled, she began to fumble with the clear, empty glass in front of her. Words poured out at an impressive rate. However, none of it was coherent. Progress was being made though, if only at a faster rate. Feeling a frown etch across my face, I narrowed my eyes and asked my simple question, to the idiot before me, for the second time. This time, however, with more force.

"_Why_?"

She looked up towards me. Sadness was plastered over her face. Obviously someone, and unfortunately not Grell, was the case. This woman was in dire need of mental help. Still, why is she here with me?

"He complimented me."

Resting my head on my hand, I looked at the woman. Her face was only becoming redder with each passing minute. Moving my hand towards the bridge of my nose, I debated on what to say. A headache was beginning to brew and my patience was thinning at an impressive rate. Irritated, I spoke the only thing that was on my mind.

"That filthy demon."

Shock formed on the female's face. Obviously I struck a nerve. However, it didn't matter. She was a female and their hormones are not exactly, pleasant. Nor are they easy to understand. Either way, I have a feeling that no matter what I say, nothing will make this situation any better. She made up her mind and now, I'm going to pay the price. Sebastian, you are truly one Hell of a demon.


	2. Chapter 2

Welp, I'm back. So, here's a new chapter. I have an idea for the ending. I'm thinking about two more chapters. Thanks for reading and review if you want! :)

* * *

That filthy demon. Ruining my day. Between him and Grell, I'm ready for retirement.

"Talk." was all I could mutter to her. I don't want to be here but the sooner she spills this story, the sooner I can be out of here. Looking around I found a booth. Secluded. No one needs to hear her.

I don't want to hear her.

"Oh, I um-" she stuttered.

Frowning, I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the booth. A waitress appeared. Before she could open her mouth I ordered a coffee for us. This was going to be a long day.

Looking back at her, I forced a smile and told her "just start with this already."

Nodding her head, she began to tell her story.

Boy. I could use a vacation after this.

"It all started when I got up. I couldn't find my glasses anywhere. Normally they are right next me and-"

The waitress appeared once more. But with liquid gold this time.

I grabbed the drink and began to drink it. Nodding my head in approval, the waitress left and she was still going on with her story.

"Then after I found my glasses, Bard needed my help. He wanted me to get-" She kept going on and on.

I could feel my patience draining. Fast.

How can I get her to either end this story, or get her out of my sight.

Both would be preferable.

"Then out of nowhere I heard this loud BOOM! And Pluto came running-"

This coffee is not remotely close to how I want it. It needs to be stronger.

Where is this waitress. I need more coffee. And a piece of my sanity back.

Actually, where is Grell? We were supposed to go find someone.

How much is left of her story? Should I just leave her? She's pretty preoccupied.

"After a while, I dropped a few plates when he came by-"

Finally.

She's getting somewhere with this story.

Perhaps there is some hope after all.

"Ohmygosh! I forgot something!"

With that she got up, stumbled out of the booth and ran.

She just ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

She just ran away from me.

I didn't even utter one word towards her.

Well, maybe a few words but nothing to recieve this kind of reaction from her.

"Did your wife leave?" Inquired some little child who decided to appear in front of me.

Frowning at the boy, I didn't respond. I know I saw him earlier, but why is he here? Shouldn't he be with his parents...

"Where did she go? Is she mad at you? Why are you not-" The boy went on and on. Honestly, where are his parents?

"You should go little boy." Was all I could muster. Feeling a headache brewing, I unconciously pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

What did I do to deserve any of this. I would almost rather deal with Grell.

Shuddering, I thought of the latter. Who knows what that creature is up to.

"Sir!" The little boy looked at me, intent on telling me something.

Probably irrevelant information with my luck.

Narrowing my eyes, I stared at the boy. Why won't he leave?

"She is mad at you isn't she. You should go after her. My dad always runs after my mom." He looked sincere as he spoke. But then again, children tend to do that. Just speak their honest thoughts.

"This is adult business." It's all he should know. Some random boy isn't deserving of my life story.

Well, if you can call it a life story.

Should I follow his advice? Wait. Why am I considering this. I have nothing to gain, nothing to lose as well. I can't let that demon win.

"Tell me all you know boy." I stared at the child.

Smiling up towards me, he moved towards the spot where Maylene had previously occupied.

"Well you see-" Began the boy.


End file.
